


Troubles Make Life More Meaningful

by Crito



Series: Good Luck [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Basketball Player Derek Hale, Child Abandonment, Discrimination, F/M, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Hybrid Derek Hale, Hybrid Erica Reyes, Hybrid Isaac Lahey, Hybrid Vernon Boyd, Hybrids, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Teacher Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crito/pseuds/Crito
Summary: Derek and Stiles have moved to LA for a new life and big careers. Their life is going great, until the new semester at Stiles's college, where he works, starts, and Derek has an interview from hell.Or, Stiles has difficulties with his identity and he and Derek fall in love (parentally) with the cutest 3 year old bunny hybrid.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Good Luck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. The Beginning (of the Semester)

It's been about six years since Derek and I got together and a lot has happened since then. 

We went to the same college, I got a degree in teaching and now I am a professor that focuses on hybrid education since a lot of information about us isn't in the curriculum yet. But, there's been serious discussion to implement a course in the high school curriculum, which I am all for. I think it's time to say, 'fuck discrimination' and just move on in peace. 

Now, obviously I know it's not that easy, but implementing a class about hybrids into the high school curriculum is a good start. 

So, as I said, I'm a professor that teaches about hybrids. From the history to the biology of us. I make it as interesting as I can, and it seems to be working well if the students from my previous years is anything to go by. 

But, this year I'm getting a bad feeling, like something is just going to ruin all my progress - maybe even _all_ of our progress. You see, me and my close-knit group of friends have accomplished a lot despite our status. 

Boyd is a well-respected policeman, and played a role in the new hybrid protection laws that prevent civilians and cops to arrest or harass hybrids when they've done nothing wrong to warrant such reactions. 

Erica has shortened the gap in regards to hybrid fashion, bringing fun and cool styles to the forefront of the industry. Because of her, there has never been a higher demand for hybrid models and clothing lines. 

Isaac has opened up a day care for hybrid children. He's made a service so easily accessible for humans that rarely accepted hybrid children, into one for hybrid families that otherwise couldn't use it. 

And then there's my beloved Derek, a now professional basketball player in the otherwise strictly-human sporting industry. Due to his incredible improvisation skills and talent at the game, Derek was quickly scouted into numerous colleges and then actual national teams. He's slowly changing the perception sports fans and athletes have of hybrids. 

These are all incredible feats and we're garnering attention from the media because of it. And due to our careers, we had to move to a far more populated area where the opportunities are far vaster for us, thus getting more - and sometimes unwanted - attention. Meaning: we moved to LA and are living in a very nice townhouse, directly opposite from where Erica and Boyd, and soon Scott and Isaac, are living. 

That's where I am now, in my home, cuddled up to Derek, reading through my notes for the first lecture of the semester. 

I'm starting at the beginning, with the history of hybrids. How we were created and how hypocritical humans can be when approaching this exact discussion. 

I'm always apprehensive when I begin the first lecture. There's always this concern I have when I start, that some self-righteous bigot will jump up and attempt to degrade me, embarrass me, discriminate against me, and ruin how I approach my class. 

"You're worrying again," Derek says, pulling me out of my thoughts and humming in response. "Your ears have fallen flat, haven't you noticed?" There's a teasing tone in his voice, and my ears immediately perk up once I'm aware and he laughs, lightly touching one. "They're so cute and soft." 

"Yours are too," I respond. "Am I cute like my ears?" 

He kisses my nose. "You're even cuter." I smile widely and he kisses me properly. "So, tell me, what's got your tail so ruffled?"

"Just my usual worries, ones that I always have before my first lecture of the semester. Nothing for you to worry about." He nods and I curl my fingers into the shirt on Derek's chest. That's when I notice his irregular heartbeat, my ears tuning into it, giving me a clearer sound. "But what about you?" I ask, throwing one leg over him so I'm properly sitting in his lap. "What's got you so pent up?" 

He sighs, resting his hands on my hips. "I have an interview tomorrow with a notorious journalist. My teammates have worried me that she may say some offensive things about us hybrids." 

I nod, leaning forward, resting my forehead on his chest. "Fingers-crossed that neither of us have any reason to be worried about tomorrow." 

Derek's hands find their way to my scent glands in my neck and right wrist, massaging them, causing me to yip and melt against him. "Fingers-crossed," he mumbles. 

~~~

The next day, I'm dressed and ready for the first lecture. There's a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach that, no matter what I do, won't go away. Derek has the same look on his face and I know that we both may have a rough day. 

"It'll be okay, Stiles," he says to soothe me.

I'm probably looking a bit rough at the moment. My ears are now always on alert, never relaxing, and my tail is wrapped around my waist, not wanting anything to touch it or me.

Nodding, I link my hand with his, giving him a comforting squeeze. "You'll be fine too, Der," I whisper. "I can't wait for the day to be over and done with." 

"I know," Derek says, kissing my forehead. "We should probably get going, though." 

We have to go in different cars. This is normal since someone always comes to pick Derek up, so we always have to say goodbye at our front door. Sometimes it really sucks when we want to stay together for a little longer.

I jump in one spot, letting out a nervous giggle. "It kinda makes me want to hide my ears and tail." 

"What does?" 

"My instincts." 

"That's defeating your message," he says softly. "I know it's a defense mechanism, but you've gotta be strong and stand proud with your ears and tail out." 

I nod, smiling. "I love you Der." 

"I love you too Stiles.'" 

"C'mon. Let's go. Then we can be home, together, quicker." 

"Alright."

We share a quick, soft kiss, before going our separate ways, to face the dreaded day. 

I sigh when I arrive to my college, and since I have some spare time, I decide to prepare some last minute things for my lecture. 

Before I know it, it's time for me to head in with the early arriving students. I greet them quickly and head to the podium where I set up all my papers and attach my microphone to my shirt. That's one thing I find useful, all my lectures are recorded and posted on the online site for this class, meaning I'm able to run online courses for students attending via distance, thus expanding the amount of people I'm educating about hybrids. 

Everyone has arrived and settled in to the lecture after ten minutes and I clear my throat, preparing myself. 

"Good morning everyone," I say. "Welcome to my course, Hybrids: History and Now. I'm Professor Stilinski, and I'm a 24 year old Fox Hybrid, so, hopefully I know enough about myself to teach all of you about us. I also have a degree in the science and history of hybrids, plus a _lot_ of research out of pure curiosity." 

For some reason, some of my students are already taking notes, but I brush it off and get started with my introduction out of the way.

"So, we're going to start the semester off with the history of hybrids, then we're going to transition to laws and discrimination, and then finally, the biology of hybrids. Does anyone have any questions about how I have planned this semester?"

A hand immediately shoots up and a dreaded feeling fills me. 

"Yes?" 

"Who actually let you make this course? Like, I head that this existed but couldn't believe it." 

My heart drops. _I knew it._ Sighing, I link my fingers together and lean against the podium. 

Despite the fear bubbling within me there's also this unexplainable irritation rising that wants to rear its ugly head.

"Unfortunately, we don't start on the topic of discrimination until mid-way through the semester, so I would appreciate it if you sat down or leave."

He scoffs. "Why should I listen to you? You're a fucking _hybrid,_ you've got no right to tell me what to do." 

"I actually do." I need to stand my ground, I can break down when I get home and in Derek's arms. "You see, I'm a professor and you're a student who's disrupting my lecture. You're out of line, and if you don't leave, I'm going to have to call security and escort you out." 

He just smirks at me. _Bastard._


	2. Worst Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets home and Derek can't tell him what he wants.

When I step through the front door, I'm pleading in my head that Derek's day went better than mine. _Please._

I walk up the stairs and into our main living space, throwing my shoulder bag down and dropping my jacket wherever. My plan is to throw myself onto the soft couch and bury my face into the cushions that smell like me and Derek. 

Instead, I see Derek, eyes shut, arms and legs spread out. I can't tell if he's asleep or not, so I quietly walk over and sit myself between his legs, resting my head on his chest. 

Arms curl around me and I whine, burrowing closer to him. "Hey baby," he murmurs, kissing the top of my head, right between my ears, making them twitch. "Rough day?" 

I huff, looking up at him, trying so desperately to hold back tears. "My worst fears came true." 

"Oh, Stiles." He holds onto me tighter, and I now let my tears flow, hiding back into his chest. "I'm so sorry. You of all people don't deserve that." 

I nod, flicking my tail and wrapping it around Derek's leg. "No one deserves to feel this way." I take a breath and sniffle. "I had to get security to remove him because he refused to listen to me, to respect me, because I'm a _hybrid_." 

Derek runs his hands lightly up and down my back, relaxing me. "I think since we're finally getting successful and being respected, the bigots are getting angrier. What we're doing is a good thing, and they don't like that they're losing power over us. You're so strong and amazing to be able to handle him." 

"How do you know how I handled it?" 

He chuckles. "Because I've known you for years and I know when you've handled things." 

I smile, bringing my head up to look at Derek's face that's showing a small, warm grin. "Enough about my day, tell me about yours? How did your interview go?" 

He sighs, sitting up a bit, taking me with him. "I'm gonna be honest. It was pretty rough." 

I pout as I see his ears drop, and mine quickly follow. "I was hoping you'd have a good day at least. I'm sorry that it didn't go well." 

"I wish I could give you good news, I do, but I can't." 

I nod, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "Will you still tell me about it?" 

"Look, I don't want to upset you anymore, so all I'm going to say is that she made very blatant and offensive things about hybrids that aren't wolves." 

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay babe. It's not something I like to worry about, so. I'll be alright. I've handled worse shit than this before." 

I hum and stand up, ignoring his whines to bring me back into his arms. "I'm just ordering in some food. We can stuff our faces, cuddle, maybe a little _something else_ , and then _sleep for days._ " 

Derek chuckles. "Sounds like a brilliant idea, babe." 

I shoot him a wink as I disappear from his view and into the kitchen. Yeah, I'm gonna turn this day around and make a great night out of a bad day. 

~~~

I wake up in the arms of Derek, who's still fast asleep. So, while I wait for him to wake up, I grab my phone, noting that there's a few texts from my friends, all telling me to not watch 'the video' and that they're bringing breakfast around in an hour so. 

Now, obviously, when someone tells me _not_ to do something, I'm gonna do it. That's why I've pulled up YouTube and typing in Derek's name. Something is just _telling_ me that this video is the interview Derek had yesterday. 

It comes up right away, and I notice that there's already a million views on it. So I can only imagine what's happening on Derek's Twitter and Instagram. 

Tapping on the video, I check the like-to-dislike ratio. 1.5k likes - 25k dislikes. Shit, barely anyone likes this video. That's giving me a great vote of confidence. 

The video starts and I settling in for a train wreck of an interview. 

"Derek Hale," she starts. "The first and only hybrid currently competing in a national basketball team. That's an incredible feat, how do you feel about your accomplishments?" 

Alright. Good start. 

"I'm very proud of what I've been able to do to help change the perception that many humans have of us." 

"Of course. You're well known to be close with other hybrids, correct? Erica Reyes, being a notable one." 

"Absolutely," he says. "Erica is basically my sister, and I'm very proud of her." He laughs. "Actually, thinking about it, all of my friends and family have made great strides to help with the acceptance of us hybrids." 

What Derek is saying fills me with warmth, but I can't help but wonder why she's focused on just hybrids and not about _Derek and his career._

I'm nervous that he'll wake before I can finish the video, so I check over my shoulder periodically, just to make sure. 

"Yes, but I mean, I've noticed that the more assertive hybrids seem to have _real success_." 

Derek tilts his head and I start to feel nauseous. "Um, I don't quite understand what you mean by that. Could you explain what you mean by 'real success'?" 

"Well, you know, like, let's take that dog hybrid you know. He opened a day care centre. That's not _real_ success, you know? Obviously, since he's a less powerful hybrid I can understand, but I don't see the importance of that 'success'."

I see Derek's jaw visibly clench. "I find some major issues with what you've just said. For one, power has nothing to do with 'real success' because what Isaac has done, by opening a day care centre for hybrid children is _very_ important." 

"Right." She makes a 'tch' sound at Derek's response, clearly she doesn't like being disagreed with. _Gross._ "What about the fox one?" 

She just doesn't stop, does she? 

"What about him?" Derek's shoulders immediately tense, something always gets him defensive when someone starts talking about me. 

"Well, he's just a teacher, isn't he? I honestly would have expected more from a fox." 

"He's a teacher, educating humans and other hybrids about hybrids. Something that has been very hard to access until now." 

She nods. "I guess when I got a first glimpse of him, I didn't really trust his words. I believe he has an ulterior motive to educate." 

Derek hums, eyes squinting at her, clearly judging her. "So, you're stereotyping a fox hybrid which has literally no foundation to support it? Tell me this, have you accomplished 'real success' because from where I'm sitting, you're using your 'platform' to strengthen prejudice and discrimination against hybrids, which I'm very passionate about, if you haven't guessed." 

She sits up straighter. "I'm only going by my own experience with hybrids." 

"Which is none, obviously." I can't help the small laugh that comes out at his blunt response. "Sorry, but you clearly aren't interested in me as a basketball player because you're stuck on the hybrid part of me. That tells me you're looking for attention by saying offensive things and that's what you're basing your career on, and I don't really have time for that *beep*." He _definitely_ said shit. "So, unless you have a _real question_ , I'd like to wrap up." 

The interview ends and I scroll down, reading the comments. The more I read, the more my throat closes up. So, before the tears flow, I open Twitter and my (Derek's - I'm logged in to his account) timeline is overflowed with responses to the interview. 

That's how Derek finds me, tears streaming relentlessly down my cheeks, ugly sobs, forcing their way out. His arms wrap around my waist and chest, pulling me tightly against him - my back flushed with his front.

"Baby, why are you crying?" 

"I watched the video," I sob.

"Stiles..."

"It's not why I'm crying though. I was reading all the responses to it." 

" _Fuck_. They sided with her, didn't they?" 

I shake my head. "They _hate_ her. Everyone I've seen responding to the interview have been so wonderful, and supportive of us."

I can feel the relief fill him. "I thought you were upset." 

"No, I'm happy." I laugh mid-sob. "We're really making a difference." I turn over to look directly at Derek and kiss him deeply. 

"We really are." 


	3. Make it Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's breakfast time, and Isaac is missing Scott.

Erica, Boyd, and Isaac arrive just after I've calmed down from my mostly-positive breakdown. Of course, I didn't like what the interviewer said, especially about me and Isaac. It hurts knowing that people like her have such great jobs and uses it to oppress hybrids. Why can't people just accept we're different and let us live happily and safely? 

"Derek said that you watched the interview even though we all told you not to. Naughty, naughty little fox," Erica teases and I laugh. "How're you holding up?" 

"I'm fine," I say, smiling. "I'll be okay. It's something I can use to benefit me, so I'm not going to let it have a negative effect on me." 

"Good." She kisses my cheek and then sits down on the couch. "Can't have a sad Stiles in our lives." 

If you're wondering, Scott is still in Beacon Hills. He and Isaac have only recently got an apartment here in LA, so Scott is cleaning out the final things at their old house. He's also finalising the payments and whatnot with the new owner.

Just by looking at Isaac, I can tell he's missing Scott. I have a feeling he's missing him more intensely with his Samoyed instincts. 

"Isaac, c'mere." I wave him over and he happily plops down next to me, accepting the hug I pull him into, curling around me, pressing his head into my neck, one of his ears tickling my nose. 

"I miss him," Isaac says, whining. "How much longer until he comes home?" 

"I think he said a week, Melissa wanted to have dinner with him, so he has to wait until Saturday for that." 

"I should have stayed with Scott, I love having dinner with him and Melissa." 

"Don't worry," I say, running my fingers through his soft, blonde curls. "You had to come here before Scott because work was just starting. It's not like you won't have dinner with Melissa and Scott again. It'll be fine." 

He hums and nods. "Thank you Stiles, you always know what to say to make me feel better," 

"I just know you really well." 

"Thanks for picking up breakfast for all of us," Derek says, sitting down next to Isaac and me. "I don't think either of us would have felt like making food. Not after the mess that was yesterday." 

"Yeah, we all had a feeling you two wouldn't be able to function properly," Boyd says. 

I huff indignantly. "Yeah, yeah." Despite this, I happily dig in while also feeding Isaac. 

He's such a puppy sometimes. It's adorable. 


	4. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles admits he's not dealing with things well, so he runs.

So, maybe I was in denial about the whole thing. Like, sure, I'm happy that the responses were so positive and in support of us. But, I just feel like I'm being attacked from different sides of my life. 

Firstly, that guy who said all that shit in my first lecture? He's still attending, for some reason he didn't change classes, nor was he removed despite being offensive to me and the other hybrids in my class. And obviously, Derek's interview, that made me feel like complete shit about being a fox, _despite_ me already accepting myself as a fox hybrid. I hate that she's made me feel this way. That's the last thing I want to do, give an asshole power over me. 

I just feel completely helpless, and like my life's out of my control at the moment, and it's caused me to somewhat shut down. I work just fine, it's when I get home that I'm out of it. Derek's been trying to get through to me, and I feel awful about it. 

"Stiles," he says firmly.

It's been about a week since everything happened, and when Derek started trying to get through to me he was very calm and gentle. But now he's a lot firmer with me. 

"You've gotta get up and eat," he continues. "You're starving yourself and I don't even know why." 

He gets me to stand up and leads me to the kitchen. 

"Tell me, what's wrong," he says. "I have to know what's wrong to help you." 

"I don't need help, I'm fine." 

Derek slams his hand down on the table, making me jump and direct all of my attention on him. "Sorry, Stiles, but I didn't know how else to get you to listen to me."

I wrap my hand around his. "I'm okay, sorry, I've just been so distracted. I don't want you to worry about me." 

He sighs. "I have to worry, Sti, you're not eating without prompting. All you've been doing is sleeping and working, you haven't been taking care of yourself." 

_Shit_. He's not wrong. But, there's something that's stopping me from telling him. Is it the fear of disappointing him? Letting him down? I don't want him to think that I'm weak. 

That's exactly what I tell Isaac when I run from Derek and across the street to his and Scott's apartment. I know I shouldn't have run from talking to Derek. My instincts went into overdrive, triggering my fight or flight instincts, and because he's a wolf and I'm a fox, I ran. 

"So, instead of talking all of that through with your mate, you came to me?" Isaac asks. 

I sigh. "I know, I'm digging a deeper hole. _Fuck_. I'm such a shitty mate. How can I fix things with him? 

"The best way to fix things with Derek is to, well, be honest. Tell him all your insecurities and worries. I mean, you've been with each other for six or so years, I have no doubt Derek's opinion of you won't change."

"I _know_ ," I huff. "It's just, there's an incessant feeling that doesn't want to tell him."

"That's fear, Stiles. The type of fear that's constant and not really useful, it's just there to mess with you. Have a rest, calm your nerves, you can talk about it tomorrow with Derek, thank goodness it'll be Saturday. Plus, Scott'll be home tomorrow night, so you guys will have to make out - um, up. _Make up tomorrow._ "

I nod, ignoring his last sentence. "Yeah, okay. I'm taking Scott's side of the bed. I'll see you in the morning, Isaac." 

"Night Stiles." 

-DEREK-  
The place is in total silence when Stiles sprints out, and the only reason I didn't chase after him was because I watched him enter the apartment complex where Erica, Boyd and Isaac are living. Plus, I could tell he was in flight mode and I didn't want to distress him anymore than he already is. 

So, after an hour I decide to head over. I'm hoping I gave Stiles enough time to calm down. I can't stand things going unresolved for too long, it just bubbles inside me until I can barely function. To put it crudely, I need release.

I go to Erica and Boyd's apartment first. But they're already settling in for the evening, having no idea that Stiles ran over here. Meaning: Stiles went to Isaac. I suppose on thought, it makes sense, he and Isaac have been close since high school. 

Now that I know where Stiles definitely is, I let myself relax more. I don't think a riled up wolf hybrid would be much appreciated in the home of a Samoyed hybrid protecting a Fox Hybrid.

I knock on the door and Isaac opens it, immediately letting me in. "He's asleep, he was really stressed when he got here. He's calmed down a bit now." 

"That's good." I sit down on the couch, giving him a grateful look when I'm handed some coffee. "Can you... um..." 

"Spit it out Derek." 

"Can you tell me what's bothering Stiles?" I ask him. "I can't seem to get through to him and I just..." 

"Feel helpless? Useless?" 

I nod. "Yeah." 

"Well," he sighs, sitting down next to me. "That's exactly how Stiles is feeling about his life." 

What? He really feels that way? "Do you know why?" 

He shrugs. "Just the shit that's been happening. That interview, and that douche bag in his class. He hasn't left by the way, nor was he made to leave. Stiles just feels powerless, and he's afraid to tell you." 

I can't believe he's been going through this for the past week. It must have really taken it's toll on Stiles. "Why is he afraid to tell me this?" 

Isaac pats my knee. "That's something you two need to talk about. I've given you the push, now you guys need to sort it out, together. He's in the bedroom, I'm staying at yours tonight." 

"Thank you Isaac."

"No problem. As mush as I hate to say it, I hope I'll catch you guys making out on the couch tomorrow." 

"Gross," I cringe.

Isaac stands up, rolling his eyes. "That's what I'm supposed to say. Don't have too much fun tonight, that's not your bed." 

I scoff. _That_ is the last thing on my mind tonight. I just want to hold Stiles and make everything better. 

"Seeya Derek."

"Bye Isaac." 

As soon as he's out the front door, I'm off the couch and in front of the bedroom door. Knocking on it, I slowly open the door and see my mate curled up in the middle of the bed. He's adorable and I can't wait until I have him curled up in my arms, keeping him safe and happy. 

It's what Stiles deserves. 


	5. Fletcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has an emergency at his work, Derek and Stiles comes to the rescue.

I'm awoken by strong, warm arms, ones that I immediately recognise. My mate, Derek. 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs into my ear, pressing a kiss just under my lobe. "I know you're finding it hard at the moment, but I don't need to know why you don't want to tell me. Just know that I'll always be here for you." 

My hands curls over his forearms, kissing his wrist. Just hearing those words strengthen my resolve to tell him. "I'm... I'm insecure." 

"About what baby?" 

"I don't want you to think I'm weak because I'm letting some assholes get to me." 

"They're not just 'some assholes'," Derek growls, his wolf side coming out, which I fucking _love_. "They're trying to discredit your entire existence. You have every right to be distraught over this. I just... need some more communication with you so we can solve problems together." 

"Okay," I breathe out in relief. "I can manage that. I don't want to hurt you, I never do." 

"I know you don't," he responds. "Let's get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning." 

I hum, smiling. "I like that idea." 

~~~

It's lunch time when Derek brings up what we talked about the night before. We're in a secluded corner of our favourite restaurant, they give the diner back home a run for its money with their burgers and curly fries.

"I've been thinking," he says and I raise an eyebrow at him. 

"That's dangerous." 

He sighs, but still smiling. "I've been _thinking_. There's a charity game on tonight, and I know that normally you don't come. But I'd love it if you came tonight, you can sit down at the front, right by the court, and be my good luck." 

I blush. I don't normally attend his games because I get very overwhelmed by the sounds. National games are far louder and intense than high school games. Derek isn't affected like I am, since as soon as he gets on the court, not much else matters to him. "I think I can definitely come," I say. "After all, I am your good luck." 

He grins, leaning over and pressing a warm kiss against my mouth. "That you are."

I'm about to continue our conversation, when my phone rings. "Hello?" 

"Stiles!" It's Isaac. "I've got a problem at work. Can you and Derek come around as quickly as you can?" 

I'm on immediate alert. "Of course. We'll be there soon." 

"What's wrong?" Derek asks after I put my phone away. 

"There's an emergency down at the day care centre." I start packing everything up and paying. "Isaac sounded pretty upset." 

"I hope it's not protesters or some shit," Derek growls. "The last thing I want is some assholes ruining kids' lives before it even starts." 

"I hope not, too," I huff, standing up. "If it is, I'm not gonna hold back. It's been a while since I've let my claws free." 

Derek chuckles darkly right beside me, following me out of the restaurant. "Yeah, mine could use a workout too." 

Yeah. It's nice to have someone right there beside you, always. 

"Let's go Der." 

When we arrive - in Derek's classic Camero, bastard never wanted to let go of it (I'm not complaining) - Isaac is inside the building, smiling. _Smiling._ "He doesn't look too worried," I comment. 

"Let's wait until we get inside, you never know what's happening." 

I nod, taking Derek's hand preparing myself before we head in together. "Alright, let's do this. It can't be that bad, surely." 

Inside is dead quiet, with only the murmurings from the room Isaac is in, filling the silence partially. I feel fear rising the closer we get to the room, tightening my hold on Derek's hand. 

"It'll be okay, Stiles," he mumbles. "C'mon." 

Without anymore warming, Derek opens the door. I see Isaac sitting on the ground, across from a child, about 3-4 years old. 

The _cutest little bunny hybrid I've ever seen, oh my God._

"Hey guys," Isaac greets. "This is Fletcher, Fletch, these are my very close friends, Stiles and Derek. I'm going to talk to them for a minute. Will you be okay on your own?" 

The little bunny nods, a constant pout on his face as he plays with the blocks that are laid out in front of him. 

"Good boy." Isaac stands up and leads us back out, despite me not wanting to leave the precious boy alone for a second. 

When we go out into the hall, I cross my arms. "What's the emergency Isaac?"

"Fletcher." 

"What about him?" 

"I think he's been abandoned here."

My heart drops. "Are you sure?" I ask, desperate for it to not be true. 

"Yeah, maybe his parents are just late," Derek suggests. 

Isaac's day care runs from Mondays to Saturdays, but Saturdays are only half days for emergencies and whatnot. "No," he says, shaking his head, "the centre's been closed for two hours and no one's contacted me." 

"Where's his contact info?" I ask. \

"I've already tried, but go ahead, try again, it wouldn't hurt." He points towards a desk down the hall where a large book is. "His full name is Fletcher Kel." 

I nod, hurrying over to it, pulling my phone out. I quickly find his name and dial the number, waiting for a response. 

"Hello-"

"Hi!"

"You've reached Marcus's Dry-Cleaning, if you have clothing needed to be picked up, press-" 

I hang up, not needing to hear any more. " _Fuck!"_ I hiss, waling back over to Derek and Isaac. "It was a fucking dry-cleaning store."

"Dammit," Derek sighs. "Maybe it was an accident, does Fletch have a bag?" 

"Uh... yeah, _yes!_ Inside, along the wall, it's a watermelon designed bag." 

_Adorable._

I open the door, giving Fletcher a smile before walking over to where the watermelon bag that's left there, all alone.

Unzipping the bag, I start looking through it for any information. I take out the cutest Platypus plushie, holding it while I still go through the bag. 

"Beakie!" a small voice calls out and I look over at Fletcher who has his arms stretched out, reaching for the Playtpus. "Beakie p'ease." 

Aw, such good manners. I take the plushie over to him and he takes it lightly from my hands. 

"T'ank you."

"That's okay sweetie." I smile and ruffle his soft, brown hair before going back over to the bag to continue looking through it. That's when I find an envelope. Taking it out, I look at who it's addressed to. 

_'To the owner of Lahey's Hybrid Day Care'_

I don't know if I want to know whats written inside. Regardless, I go back into the hall and pass it to Isaac. "I found this in his bag."

Isaac and Derek sigh, Isaac taking the letter, and Derek pulls me into his arms. 

"He'll be alright, Stiles," he whispers. "He _will_." 

I look over at Isaac. "What does it say?" 

He runs a hand down his face and takes a breath. "Dear Owner. I'm a 3 year old Bunny Hybrid. My dad was human, and my mum was a hybrid, but my dad didn't know. He tried loving my for a while, but he couldn't. Now mum is on her own and can't support me anymore. Please, take care of me." 

"Jesus," Derek breathes out. "What are we gonna do?"

Isaac sighs. "I'll take him to the rescue centre."

I roll my eyes, scoffing. "You mean, the hybrid orphanage?" 

"Fine. The hybrid orphanage. Look, there's nothing else we can do. None of us are prepared for a child. It's the best place for him right now, besides, it's the only legal way to approach this situation."

There's a lump in my throat and tears brim my eyes. He's right, but I despise the mere thought of sending Fletcher to an orphanage. 

But there's nothing more we can do. 


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shuts down, Derek has had enough.

The basketball game went amazing, Der's team won and he brought me down on the court to celebrate with the team. We're pretty sure some paparazzi caught us kissing, but it doesn't freak me out like it used to. 

In fact, I'm relieved that people know. It's not like we were avidly trying to hide our relationship, it's more that no one really tried to find out. 

Besides, now it's more humiliating for that interviewer considering me, a _fox hybrid_ , is basically married to Derek. 

I wish I could feel happy and relaxed today, but I can't. That douche bag is still in my class, and it really feels like there's nothing I can do about it. And now, I can't get little Fletcher out of my mind. I've always hated the 'rescue centre' for hybrids. It feels like a fucking veterinary clinic for injured and abandoned animals. We are _not animals_. 

"Alright," Derek stands up, pulling me with him. "That's it. I've had enough." 

I watch as he grabs his car keys. "What's wrong, Der?"

"I know you think you're fine, and not letting me worry, but I've had enough of your zone-out moments, worrying about things alone. So, we're gonna sort out everything today, together. As mates." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"We are going to see the headmaster at your college and you're going to tell him your problems with keeping that prick in your class." 

"Okay. Okay yeah. I can do that." 

"Yes. You can," he says, with no doubt in his voice. "You can and will do that. Because you are _strong_ , and your own mind. You are your own person, and I _know_ you can protect and help yourself." 

I nod. "I know I can too." 

"Good. _Good_." He throws a jacket over my shoulders and we head to our garage. "Let's go. We'll get this over and done with, and then we can deal with the next issue on our lists." 

I decide to focus on preparing what I'm going to say to my boss instead of getting caught up in what the next order of business is after this. I need to concentrate.

"I need my pills," I say once we get into the car. 

"ADHD acting up?" 

I nod. "Yeah. I just need something to slow me down. I can't _stay still_." 

He places a hand on m knee, stopping it from bouncing up and down. "Hey. It's okay, stay right here, I'll get you your Adderall and some water. I'll be right back."

When Derek returns, he passes over two pills and an unopened bottle of water. "Thank you, Der. Really, you have no idea how grateful I am to have you here to help me. I know I'm strong, but you give me a push when I need it." 

"You and I both know that you can handle it, sometimes you just get carried away in your thoughts," Derek says. "Alright. Ready to go?" 

"As I'll ever be." 

"That's the spirit." 

Derek drives off, linking hands with mine, leaving one on the steering wheel. 

~~~

"I'll wait outside for you," Derek says, kissing my cheek.

Nodding, I take a breath and clench my fists. "I've got this. Totally got this." 

"Yes you do."

I knock on the door and enter, holding onto my resolve and greeting the headmaster. 

"Mr Stilinski!" he greets, smiling. "What can I do for you on this fine day?" 

"I have a situation about my class." 

"I see. Please, go on." 

"There's one student, Jordan James. He's been very offensive and disrespectful to me and my other hybrid students. I would appreciate it if he was removed from my class. He's making an environment that's supposed to accept hybrids into an uncomfortable place. I know for a fact that my hybrid students don't interact in class because they're afraid of him. He could pose serious harm for all of us." 

He hums. "That is an issue." He leans forward. "I'll begin the process of removal and an investigation into his behaviour. We'll do our very best to remedy the situation and ensure your class is safe for you and your students." 

"Thank you," I say, letting out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much, sir." 

"Of course. We value our professors and students, we'll do our utmost to protect them." 

With that, I leave his office, the weight on my chest that much lighter. 

"How'd it go babe?" Derek asks, standing up as soon as I walk out. 

"I can _breathe._ " 

He smiles wide and pulls me into a hug. "Oh thank God." 

I laugh as I wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly. "I feel so much better now." 

He pulls back, smiling still. "Let's go. We've got one more thing to do." He takes off down the hall and I watch him. 

"Where are we going?" 

He turns around, walking backwards. "To adopt Fletcher." 

_What._


	7. Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles start the adoption process, and a surprise person visits.

Derek parks outside the orphanage. Neither of us make a move to get out right away, we just glare at the building. It's a hell hole.

"Alright," I sigh, taking off my seat belt. "Let's get Fletcher out of there." 

We've got a whole plan prepared. We're getting Fletcher out ASAP and then we'll go and get some toddler supplies and furniture.

It didn't take much convincing for me to agree to adopt Fletcher. We have guest rooms, enough that we can easily fit a kid in our lives. And besides, it's not like we're not ready for kids, we're both in financially secure positions and it was instantaneous. 

We make our way into the building, holding hands. 

"Hi," Derek says, getting the attention of the person sitting behind the reception desk. 

"Hello," they say, smiling at us. "Are you here for hybrid adoption?" 

I swallow back bile. "Yes," I manage out. 

"Wonderful," he says. "Is there anything you specifically want in the hybrid?" 

"I'm sorry," I start, not wanting to put up with any more shit. "Can you just call them children? Dehumanising them is dangerous, we're hybrids too, you know?" 

It should be pretty obvious considering we don't try to hide our ears and tails.

"Right," they say, dropping their eyes. "I'm sorry."

Derek clears his throat. "We actually already know which child we want to adopt." 

"Do you have a name?"

"Fletcher Kel," I say. "He's a bunny hybrid, 3 years old, came in two days ago."

They type something into the computer and hums. "Yes, he's here. Parents left him at a day care. Did you want to meet him?" 

"Yes, please," I say. 

"Very well. We'll get a room prepared to him, it won't take long." 

"Thank you."

We take a seat in the waiting area, still holding hands tightly. "I hope we can take him home today." 

Derek sighs. "I don't think it's going to happen so quickly, but we can start the process. Besides, we can get everything ready for him at home." 

"Yeah, that's probably the best way to go about adopting him. Sorry." 

"Hey, why're you apologising? I know how badly you want to get him out of here, because I do. We'll get Fletcher home as soon as we can." 

I nod, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I wish we took him home two days ago."

He sighs. "Stiles, we couldn't have. This is the legal process, it's how we can officially adopt him. Fletcher will become a Stilinski-Hale before you know it." 

I smile warmly at the thought. "It'll be nice to have a little kid running around, fill up the silence."

"I know," he says, running fingers through my hair. "I know how long you've wanted a kid." I snap my head up to look at Derek. "I've seen you yearning over things before, but not the way I've seen you look at kids." 

Tears fill my eyes. I didn't think I was that obvious. I guess I was, considering every time we go to the park or Isaac's day care, I just _fawn_ over kids who are around. A lot of the time they want to touch my tail or ears, even my fangs sometimes - but I'm highly cautious about that one. 

"Fletcher Kel is ready for you," the receptionist says. "We just need your information and go through some simple rules we have for everyone to follow while meeting with one of our children." 

"Great," I say as we stand up, walking back over to the desk. 

For the next ten minutes we sign forms and go over the rules. 

1\. No touching unless given explicit permission.  
2\. Always do as the supervisors say.  
3\. Never make promises to the children.

There's a few more, but they're the important one. To me at least. 

"Ready?" they ask and Derek and I nod. "Alright. He's this way." 

They lead us down a corridor and into a relatively empty room. It's plain, with a few chairs and some toys are scattered everywhere. Then in the middle of the room is little baby Fletcher playing with a teddy bear. 

_Not_ his Platypus.

"Fletcher? This is Derek and Stiles, they wanted to meet you." 

Fletcher turns around to look at us, and he _smiles_ , reaching out to us, forgetting all about the plushie.

"Can we hold him?" I ask. 

They sigh, looking over at Fletcher. "Yes, alright. You can. He clearly wants you to." 

"Thank you!" I hurry over to Fletch, picking him up and holding him close. "Hey Fletch," I say softly. 

"Fox!" he exclaims, clutching the shirt on my shoulders. "Wolf!" He spins his upper body around to look at Derek. 

"Heya Fletch," Derek says, walking over to the two of us.

"Have you been treated well here?" I ask and I get a confused look in response. "Nice here?" 

He shakes his head. "Took Beakie." 

"They took your Platypus?" Derek asks. 

He nods, pouting sadly, his ears drooping down. "Miss Beakie." 

"I reckon you would." 

We sit down and play with him for a while, and I try desperately not to think about the fact that the only important thing to him was taken. I mean, who would take a _child's stuffed toy?_

After the half hour we were given, we immediately begin the process of adopting him. 

"You have two more visits, once a week, and by then, the paperwork will be done and you can take him home."

 _Two weeks._

~~~

  
"Two weeks!" I shout in our kitchen. 

I'm angry baking right now. It's what I do when I'm pissed off. Which is what I am right now.

"I know," Derek says, leaning against the bench. "What're you making?" 

"Fucking. _Apple pie._ "

"Ooh, nice. We'll have to call over the others."

"At 1 am?"

"Who turns down a Stilinski's freshly baked, hot, apple pie?" 

That gets a smile out of me, and pull him into a kiss. "I love you Der." 

"Love you too. I'm gonna give them a call." 

"This isn't going to make me forget about Fletcher!" I yell out to him and he disappears into the living room. 

"Of course," he shouts back, poking his head around the corner. "But it's a decent distraction." 

I roll my eyes and continue baking. Derek's right, I'm a _master_ at baking. 

I'm not surprised when everyone arrives. Everyone being Erica, Boyd, Scott, and Isaac.

"Hey gorgeous!" Erica greets, walking into the kitchen. "We've brought a special guest with us!"

Special guest. "The hell are you talking about? What special guest?" 

"Pie done?" she asks. 

I spin around to pull out the pie of the oven, placing it on the heat-proof bench. "Yep."

"Great. Come into the living room." 

"Sure." Whoever this guest is has everyone in total silence. That's rare. 

When I step into the living room, I immediately look for the extra head. The extra _red head._

"Lydia?"

"Hey Stilinski," she says with a smile. "It's been a while." 

"Yeah, no kidding." I pull her into a hug. "I missed you." 

Lydia attended the same college as me and Derek. Away from our shitty high school, we got a lot closer. We had similar timetables, so our breaks coincided. 

"Missed you too," she says. "How've you been?"

"I've had better days." But I've got far better days - better than any days I've had before - in my future. 


End file.
